Cuddles
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: "Intento ser el mejor conejo de todos los que viven en esta granja, pues conservo la esperanza de que, si sigo así, quizás me dejen volver junto a mi humano." ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **Hace unas dos semanas le prometí a LadyAbsynthe que le dedicaría un fic con Cuddles como protagonista, y aquí está. La verdad es que siempre me pregunté qué fue de ese conejo, pues en el juego no se le ha vuelto a mencionar más y, por no estar, no estuvo ni en el evento de Halloween. De modo que aquí revindico la existencia de ese conejito (?)**

* * *

Un saltito. Y otro más. Y otro.

Salto a salto voy avanzando por el campo que ahora es mi peculiar patio de juegos, disfrutando del sol, de la calidez de la brisa, del aroma a hierba. Hace no mucho que ha entrado la primavera, y lo cierto es que me encanta, pues por fin el ancianito que se encarga de mi me deja salir del granero donde tengo que pasar todo el invierno, y la verdad es que es un gusto estirar las patas. No es que me disguste pasar tiempo con los demás conejitos que viven conmigo, pero no dejo de ser un animal que gusta del aire libre, además de que a veces tengo demasiada energía que necesito gastar del modo que sea.

Doy un saltito más, disfrutando de subir en el aire y luego caer contra el suelo, notando la tierra bajo mis patas. Jugar a saltar es divertido, aunque a veces la rutina siempre aburre, aunque no sea más que un simple conejo.

De todos modos es preferible esta rutina a aquella que tenía hace tiempo, cuando estaba encerrado en esa especie de caja de cristal en la que apenas había espacio. Tenía que compartir aquel sitio con otros dos conejitos, y siempre acabábamos algo agobiados de dar vueltas y vueltas en un lugar tan pequeño, además de tener que ver como día tras día aparecían personas que se nos quedaban mirando largo rato, casi llenando el cristal de babas. Siempre nos decían que éramos una monada, que nuestras orejotas eran lo más adorable que nunca habían visto, pero al final siempre nos quedábamos allí.

Recuerdo que intentábamos ser lo más cuquis posible, ya que en aquel sitio corría el rumor de que, cuanto más adorable fueras, antes serías seleccionado por un humano que te llevaría con él y te daría la misma vida que a un rey. No entendía del todo bien a qué se referían con eso, pero intentaba por todos los medios ser el conejito más adorable para que alguien acabara adoptándome a mi.

Y acabó sucediendo, un día de primavera, no muy diferente al de hoy. Me encontraba en un rincón de mi habitáculo, mordisqueando un trozo de zanahoria que me habían dado, cuando de repente una pareja de humanos se me acercó, un macho y una hembra. No sabía mucho de ellos, pero sí lo suficiente como para distinguir los olores y algunos rasgos propios de cada sexo. Me acerqué a ellos en un par de saltitos, mirándolos fijamente a través del cristal. El chico parecía debatirse consigo mismo, en tanto que su acompañante no dejaba de decir algo, no sabía el qué. No había tenido el suficiente contacto con los humanos en aquel entonces para ser capaz de comprender lo que estaban diciendo.

Albergué esperanzas de que me adoptaran, pero se marcharon. Abatido, me disponía a volver a mi zanahoria, cuando de repente noté que la jaula se abría y alguien me tomaba por el lomo, sacándome de ella para meterme en una especie de cesta de mimbre que olía a campo. Acercándome a los agujeritos de la misma, pude ver que el humano que antes se había parado a verme era el que me iba a adoptar. Fui tan feliz con la idea de poder marcharme de aquella tienda y tener a un compañero que incluso me dejé tomar en sus manos cuando me sacó de la cesta para enseñarme a la chica que iba con él, algo loable en mi teniendo en cuenta que soy un conejo y, por ende, un animal nervioso.

Mi nuevo compañero parecía ser una persona un tanto peculiar, su aspecto ya hablaba por si solo, pues era el primer humano que veía con el pelo blanco y ojos de dos colores, además de que la ropa que llevaba (nunca entendí por qué los humanos se empeñan en usar esas cosas) era diferente a la que había visto en otros antes. Pero me daba igual, él era mi compañero y yo le daría todo el cariño posible. Siempre fui un poco mimoso, para qué negarlo.

Pero del mismo modo que los mimos me pierden, también lo hace la curiosidad. Tras una primera noche en mi nuevo hogar, donde pude dormir en una espaciosa jaula que aquel humano me había comprado, me llevó al día siguiente a un sitio desconocido, aunque pude reconocer el olor de su hermano en el mismo, además de otra serie de aromas que nunca antes había olfateado. Sin embargo, decidiendo ser un buen conejito, me abstuve de curiosear demasiado; jugué tanto con el humano de pelo oscuro como con el de pelo claro, hasta que me volvieron a meter en la jaula... pero no me cerraron la puerta.

Que me dejaran la puerta abierta sólo podía significar una cosa: querían que explorara. Claro que sí, o de lo contrario, no me habrían dado tal libertad. Así que, embriagado por aquellos olores que llegaban hasta mi, salí con agilidad, saltando por la estancia, hasta pararme delante de una especie de enorme rollo de algo, que olía de forma extraña. ¿Sería comestible? Mordí un poco, notando que mi boca se llenaba de una especie de fibra, pero no parecía que pudiera ser tragada. Decepcionado, probé suerte con el rollo de al lado, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. ¿Acaso el siguiente sabría mejor?

No paré de mordisquear hasta que escuché un grito a mis espaldas, momento en el que fui cargado por el humano de pelo oscuro, que parecía furioso tanto conmigo como con el otro. Le estaba diciendo algo casi a voces, palabras que parecían amedrentarle, pues por la expresión que tenía no se le notaba contento en absoluto. Me hubiera gustado en ese momento más que nunca ser capaz de entender el idioma de los humanos para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero por desgracia no fue así en absoluto. Al día siguiente, me enviaron a la granja donde ahora vivo, por lo que tampoco puedo quejarme, aunque para qué voy a mentir, a pesar de que apenas estuve tiempo con aquel humano de pelo blanco, le pillé cierto cariño. No estuvimos juntos más de un día, pero en esa jornada me dio todos los mimos y caricias que nunca había recibido, me preparó una zanahoria troceada para que pudiera comerla cómodamente e incluso me hizo una camita a base de paja.

Añoro a mi humano, no lo voy a negar. Por eso, siempre que aparece en nuestra zona del corral o en el campo donde nos dejan jugar, corro hacia él como una bala, dejando que me tome en brazos y me haga todos los arrumacos que no ha podido hacerme. No puedo evitar pensar que quizás me mandaron aquí en castigo por haberme comido aquellas cosas tan extrañas, pero al menos puedo seguir viéndole. A veces me coloca en el suelo y me hace gestos para que mire a un extraño aparato que se saca de la chaqueta y que siempre suelta un chasquido. Otras veces viene acompañado de una chica castaña, la misma que fue con él a la tienda, y ella se dedica a acariciarme el lomo mientras me da chucherías.

Intento ser el mejor conejo de todos los que viven en esta granja, pues conservo la esperanza de que, si sigo así, quizás me dejen volver junto a mi humano. Voy a conseguirlo y le daré todos los mimos que tengo que guardarme mientras él no está aquí.

Sé que lo conseguiré.

* * *

 **Nunca he escrito desde el punto de vista de un animal, por lo que he de admitir que ha sido extraño ponerme en la piel de Cuddles.**

 **Si os ha gustado, dejad reviews ^^**


End file.
